Sighting aids and fire-control computers for rifle-mounted grenade launchers and for heavy portable support weapons are known in the art. Sighting aids and fire-control computers in the art have inclination sensors and optionally a gyroscope in the horizontal plane to improve the accuracy of fire. By means of the sensors, the orientation of the weapon with respect to the target, the superelevation and in particular a deflection can be detected by measurement, and information for the marksman can be generated. Further sensors serve to determine the target distance or to make it possible to predict the trajectory of the grenade better on the basis of physical constraints such as air pressure, temperature, wind or the like. Systems of this type are disclosed for example in EP 0 785 406 A2 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,382 B1.
A drawback of the available portable systems is that a marksman, even when firing ballistic ammunition at a large superelevation, may no longer move or leave his position after sighting and calibrating the target until he has taken the shot. The marksman therefore has to remain in his potentially exposed position until he has taken the shot. Only subsequently can the marksman again take on a safe position, for example behind cover.